True Burning Anger (Reboot version)
by Haseoblade-Skyking01
Summary: I have no words to describe the reborn version of one of mine most favorite stories to ever write and the story that gives me the drive to continue writing. I hope everyone likes it please follow, fav, and leave a review to make this better. Rated M for some mature themes later on maybe, just something steamy. A JaunexOCxRuby
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everybody it's HBSK again with a chapter however with a twist this is the reboot version of True Burning Anger a new spin if you can call it. So this is a test to see what people think of this version if you like it then i will continue if not i will go back to the original and begin where I left off the thing about teams will be the same but this time there will be a twist and will mention Characters from different games and shows. If you can figure them out then thats good just leave a review on the character and the show**

 **So lets get in the reboot version of True Burning Anger**

 _Chapter 1: The Knight Falls and the Avenger Rises_

 **~Atlas Maximum Security Prison~**

 **Jaune's Pov**

How long has it been since my life turned to hell. My life was a nightmare before, but now its hell. One year that's how long I have been in prison all because of a crime I was framed for. I had misplaced my weapon one day and I tried to find it, but to no avial. Later on Ruby and Pyrrha were found with serious injuries and their aura had put them in a coma to heal the damage. I was in shocked from the event that it caused me to go to Vale to not only deal with the grief but to get them flowers for their recoveries.

However it was all for nothing as I was surrounded by atlas soldiers as well as the rest of my team and (R)WBY. They said that my weapon as at the scene of the crime along with my fingerprints. Before I could claim my innocence i was tackled and cuffed by Ren, the one person who was a brother to me. I was put on trial for this crime and everything was stacked against me. No one even believed me and no one even tried to help me, and as a result I was found Guilty and sentenced to life in prison. To make matters worse my so called Family disowned me and took my sword. Then again I already felt like i didn't belong in that damned family.

So now here I am in prison serving a life sentence, but it wasn't all that bad. In prison I had met some people that i shared my story with and in a twist of fate they had become my mentors. So yeah I didn't spend a year of prison on my ass I learned a lot and my body changed. I may still look thin and weak but really i'm toned, stronger ,faster, and even smarter. From this spiky black-haired guy, he taught me a martial art he learned a long time ago. The skill and training was hard to do but it worked out, and now i have better aura control and for some reason have the ability to mess with someone's bladder and other internal organs.

From this white haired guy with red eyes he taught me how to wield a knife like a pro, and met two more dark haired guys one with long hair and one with short hair who taught me how to wield swords axes and even some other weapons. Lastly another white haired guy with a eyepatch taught me the inner workings and fire power of guns and how to handle the parts. Theses are my mentors the people who saw great potential in me.

"Inmate 64432B you have a visitor" a guard came up to my jail cell.

"A visitor, but why" I said as the guard let me out of my cell and guide me to room and there I saw the person who i never thought would come Headmaster Ozpin.

 **3rd POV**

"Professor what are you doing here" Jaune asked with a shocked expression.

"hello Mister Arc I'm here to check up on you and here to get you out" Ozpin replied with a calm tone.

"What do you mean your here to get me out" Jaune asked again

"Well you see Mister Arc i believe you didn't do the crime so i'm gonna offer you a second chance however, there is catch" Ozpin replied.

"Here's the thing if you leave here you must assume a new name" Ozpin further explained.

"One thing first how are Ruby and Pyrrah" Jaune asked with a sad tone.

"they woke up but with some memory loss and of course the others told what happened" Ozpin replied.

"Miss Nikos has lose all faith in you however Miss Rose still believes you didn't do it" Ozpin told with a blank face

"I don't know what to say maybe its for the best that i disappear for a while" Jaune replied.

"Mister Arc do you have a name in mind for your new start" Ozpin asked

"i do my new name will be... Jaden Fafnir" Jaune replied.

"I see the powerful dragon of legend a good name" Ozpin thought.

"One thing what will happen to the old me" Jaune asked

"Ah yes the old you will be presumed dead being killed by multiple wounds in the chest and died in his cell" Ozpin replied.

"Well then Mister Fafnir in a year time I will invite you to my school, however you must change your appearance don't want ghosts to appear right, do we have a agreement" Ozpin asked the now name Jaden.

"yes sir" Jaden replied.

"Very well Mister Fafnir in 2 days you will be let out and I will leave something for you. So have a good day" Ozpien replied as he left.

 **Jaune/Jaden's POV**

As he left one thing's been on my mind I have another chance. Is this a blessing its porabbly is. With this chance I can make a name for myself and also found the people that framed me. But now I need to make a change.

 **2 Days Later**

I had to change my look to show that jaune is dead. My hair is now sliver white with a streak of black, my skin tone has darken some and with the help of a scar near my chin it helped change myslef. Now I'm being let out.

Now I'm out of prison with some new clothes, a new scroll, a wallet, and a short katana. With theses things it shows a sign of my new life a new fresh start a escape of my living hell.

I'm no longer Jaune Arc, The black sheep of the Arcs, or Beacon's failed knight. I'm now Jaden Fafnir, the new way of dawn.

"... Let the games begin" I said as I walked out of the prison my new life starts here so i'm not gonna waste it.

 **To be Continued**

 **A/N: Ok guys here is the reboot i hope you like and as always please favorite, follow, and leave a review on how to make the story better. Also in the review if you can figure out the people that are Jaune's or rather Jaden's mentors please leave a review or message me**

 **Also a extra treat a sneek peek of the next chapter.**

~Unknown Area~

In this place we see 2 figures walking through a forest one being a female with sliver white hair with wolf-like ears and tail wearing a female ninja outfit. Next to her a man wearing a skintight shirt with a vest with a hood attachment. this man had red bandages around his arms and he has a longer one around his waist resembling a belt.

"So how long til we get there huh" the woman asked her partner

"Not long now we are near so don't worry ok" The man replied as he grab her hand.

"Right l-let's go then" the woman replied as she had a deep blushed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again guys i'm back with a new chapter. Wow already have 43 favs and 71 follows I'm glad everyting likes it thinks its interesting this chapter might be the longest I have written so I hope everybody likes the 2nd chapter**

 _Chapter 2: Avenger meets Fox/ and another year done_

 **Jaden's Pov**

Its been one month since I left the prison things have been looking good. I've been keeping up with my training, i even bought a tanto to go along with the katana. Now i'm just hunting trying to find something good to catch. In my hunt I began to notice that there was a battle here so i decided to follow the path of destruction . Then I came upon something I never thought to see in the forest. A girl around my age naked in the river. I tried to sneak away but I ended up caught in a trap.

So here I am now tied up as the naked female stranger looked at me with major killing intent. Looking closely I notice that she was a faunus with fox (or wolf?) like ears and tail and I notice something else she was beautiful.

"Well mister pervert got something to say" She asked me

 **3rd Pov**

"Well" the stranger asked again.

" First please put some clothes on" Jaden said with a blushing face

"and please untie me" Jaden added.

After a few minutes the stranger came back wearing something close a kunoichi, but the only difference being that she is wearing a small coat and underneath a top with a emblem on it.

"are gonna answer my question pervert spying on a maiden like that" the stranger asked.

"First off i'm not a pervert, Second my name is Jaden Fafnir and lastly I only came upon you by accident" jaden answered

"Alright Fafnir here's whats gonna happen I'm going to take you to a city and turn you in its that or I cut your balls off" the Stranger replied.

"Wait can I at least fight for my freedom" Jaden replied with a scared look

"Alright then if you can get this necklace off my neck then I will let you go" the stranger replied.

"Can I at least get a name I told you mine" Jaden replied

"Alright you may call me Mae Tamamo" the now called Mae replied.

Time seemed to slow down for the 2 hunters. Both of then waiting to see who will make the first move.

 **Mae's Pov**

I don't like this his breathing is quiet and steady. He looks like the type of guy with no control over anything but here he is now making no wasted movement, no outburt just perfect control how is that possible... Wait where did he go?

"Looks like I win" a voice called out behind me. I look to see its Jaden and in his hands my necklace and... my BRA!

 **Jaden's POV**

Mae screamed out for some reason and saying give it back with a blushing face. I tried to think whats wrong so i looked in my hand and saw the necklace i took and a... lace bra?

 **3rd POV**

"Give it back" Mae screamed out with a blushing face while holding her chest.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I'm gonna give it back i swear" Jaden replied while holding the lace object in front of him. Before Mae could take the bra Jaden disappeared and show up again with only her necklace in hand.

"what did you do with it" Mae asked again

"I put it backed on you" Jaden replied.

Mae started to pat her entire body and felt Jaden was telling the truth her lacy bra was back. Suddenly a growl and a roar was heard as a pack of beowolves and ursi(or ursas) appeared from the bushes and surrounded the duo.

"Hey can you fight" Mae asked him as she took out her sword and revolver

"Course I can" Jaden replied as he took out his swords.

Two beowolves jumped to the pair but before they could attack 2 shots was heard as the grimm fell down. During that time a lone ursa was cut to ribbions leaving only ash.

"Not bad but here comes more" Mae called out as she beheaded a ursa and fired 3 more shots in a beowolf.

"Noted" Jaden replied as he cut 2 beowolves in half.

The battle could only be heard by the sound of gunfire, metal cutting flesh and the sound of bodies dropping. The duo were doing well with only minimal injury, but with a slight problem.

"SHIT" Jaden called out as his swords broke and dogging the strike of a Ursa major.

"Oh well I always wanted to practice my aura control" Jaden said as aura black and white covered his arms. Jaden concentrated the colors in his hands making 2 balls before he put them together and make a sword drawing movement. When he pulled his hands apart the aura combined forming a blade of light and darkness almost giving off a sliver color.

"Time to end this" Jaden said as he disappeared and then re-appeared behind Mae as the rest of the grimm were suddenly decapitated or turn to chunks as the corspes begun to slowly turn to ash.

"Well that was fun" Jaden called out as he willed the aura blade away and pat himself down.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Mae exclaimed

"Oh that its a skilled I made while I was training with my master, though I don't have a name for it yet" Jaden replied.

"You gotta teach me how to do that pk" Mae asked with a determined look as she slowly got closer to Jaden, and giving him (not on purpose) a view of her cleavage.

"Ok but on one condition" Jaden replied with a faint blush

"What is it" Mae asked getting closer

"You gotta be my partner do we have a deal" Jaden replied holding his hand out.

"Ok deal have it partner" Mae replied.

"wait.. did he just ask me out, well its not like he's handsome or anything" Mae mumbled as she shook Jaden's hand

 **One year later**

 **~in the Emerald Forest~**

 **Jaden's POV**

Another year went by so fast i almost couldn't believe it, but this time I wasn't alone. Ever since I met Mae life for me just brighten up well interesting to say the least. In that timespan me and Mae grew closer, so close people thought we were married. Though we're not ready for that...yet. Now we are just heading back to beacon I did have a promise to keep after all and i'm gonna be sure not to break it. Though I gotta admit I did miss the school's architecture it gave off a castle or royal palace feel to it. I gotta meet with Ozpin and see what happened after I left.

 **~Clock Tower/ Ozpin's office~**

 **Ozpin's POV**

I must say I was glad to see one of my students with the most potential again. Though I wasn't surprised to see his apperance had changed some. His hair was now longer reaching his shoulders but instead of blond locks there was sliver-whit with a black streak in it. His clothes had consist with a skintight shirt with black and white bandages on his arms over that a vest with a checker pattern and hood attachment, gray cargo pants that has a long scarf around his waist and running shoes. I was surprised to see his change of skin though that threw me in a loop. Though I wasn't expecting him to have a companion with him. A female fox faunus with a light tan, sliver hair with ears and a bushy tail. She was wearing a shirt with a small jacket over and black joggers with running shoes.

I'm glad to see him moving on and though its faint but i sense immense power coming from him. Just how powerful did you become Mister Arc.

 **3rd POV**

 **"** Welcome back to Beacon Mister Fafnir" Ozpin called out to the duo.

"Its nice to be back Headmaster" Jaden replied

"I must say i didn't expect you to have a companion may I ask who she is" Ozpin asked.

"My name is Mae Tamamo, its very nice to meet you sir" Mae replied as she did a little curtsy.

"Likewise Ms. Tamamo, now Mr. Fafnir in order to rejoin my school you and ms. Tamamo must pass a combat test" Ozpin replied

"yes sir and who are our opponents" Jaden asked

"Well thats the fun part its gonna be random" Ozpin replied with a coy smirk.

"so for now please head to the arena and wait for the call" Ozpin told the duo

"yes sir and thanks again" Jaden replied as they begin to leave.

"Now then" Ozpin said as me made a call from his desk

"Headmaster what can i do for you" A female voice replied

"Goodwitch please prpare the combat class and have a duo ready. Mister Arc has returned and he's not alone" Ozpin replied as he hung up

"This should be fun" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his coffee cup.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: well that was fun right? Though I am surprised that no one even tried to guess who's Jaden/Jaune's masters were. Its seems i overestimated and gave vage hints, well that's my mistake. Anyway so that was chapter 2 hope you all like it so please fave, follow, and review on how to make this story better also a extra treat. Oh yeah what should Jaden's aura blade be called**

 **Omake: Mae's wardrobe malfunction**

 **Mae's Pov**

I must say seeing this guy take out the rest of the grimm is amazing i didn't even see him. I gotta learn how to do that I just gotta.

"hey wait you gotta teach how to do that" I called out to him. Though when i did he was blushing and his nose was bleeding. I wanted to check whats wrong until a felt a breeze around me. I look down and saw my clothes were torn to pieces. I quickly covered my chest as I sent a aura covered fist in his gut yelling out "PERVERT" sending him into 3 trees.

 **Jaden's POV**

Oh my god they were huge and i don't care what she called me. I wanna get to know her more and I owe her for messing up her clothes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everybody i'm back with another chapter TBA (retconed) as usual you all know the drill. Also I had this chapter done but school work got me and it wanted me to add a couple more things to it so I hope you enjoy, and Warning there will be suggestive themes**

 _Chapter 3: The red reaper's thoughts/ Avenger and Fox V.S Spartan and Palidin_

 **Ruby's POV**

My life has been terrible I was attacked 2 years ago and one my best friends was accused for it. I had been in a coma for 8 months, until i woke up to realize not only Jaune wasn't there but Pyrrah was also attacked at the same time as me. When I heard what happen to Jaune I wanted to go claim his innocence knowing he would never do that to me.

However i couldn't see because i was put under watch because of the incident. Then 4 months later when i tried to ask Ozpin if I could go see Jaune he told me that he died in prision. I had spent 3 days crying my eyes out knowing i lost my best friend (and crush) because of a crime he didn't do. It was at that point I had to make a change. I changed my weapon to a different design, now along with the sniper and scythe forms i took a page from Blake and Uncle Crow's book and made a armblade form. Though I gotta admit it was tough at first but with Blake's help i manage to master and its name is Shadow Rose. Another year went by and turns out Team JNPR kept the name but with a new member and leader.

Joan Arc, Jaune's twin sister at first I thought she was nice at first kinda like Jaune. However when the news of Jaune's death reached us she started laughing saying 'that failure' deserve it. I was in shock my image of her shattered completely. She was related to Jaune I can hardly believe it. Though everyone else seem to accept her but I couldn't she will never replace Jaune. So now i'm just trying to enjoy lunch with my team before we head to combat class. I hope something interesting happens,

 **~Beacon's combat class/ arena~ 3rd Pov**

"Settle down everyone" Goodwitch called out as everyone got quiet in a instance.

"Today we are recieving transfers and we need to test their combat skills would Ms. Nikos and Ms. Arc please come down" Goodwitch shouted as the 2 called people went to get their weapons.

"Now would Ms. Tamamo and Mr. Fafnir please come out and face your rivals" Goodwitch called out.

 **Ruby's POV**

Wait who thats the first time I heard that name. Though looking at them they seem powerful, but that guy he looks and feels familiar almost like seeing a old friend again. He almost feels like Jaune wait... but how could that be?

 **Pyrrah's POV**

Fafnir the name of a ancient and powerful dragon of legend, this should be interesting. Though the guy however he looks almost like Jaune but that's impossible he should be dead. Still that look's he giving me it shows anger, and sadness towards me like showing pity and intense bloodlust.

 **Jaden's POV**

Life really likes to make a fool of me. I'm facing my sister and my old partner, ain't that a kick in the ass. Oh well I've gotten better though I will have some revenge with Pyrrah beating her in this fight will do. For Joan however I need to spend more time with master to forgive her. For now I'm just gonna fight.

"Mae you got Nikos, and leave the Arc to me" I told her as she nodded

 **3rd POV**

"Are you ready" Goodwitch called out. Both pairs nod their head as they get in position with weapons out. Overhead everyone felt intense pressure before the fight even started. Like a predator is before them and ready to attack.

"Let the match begin" Goodwitch called out as Mae made the first attack dividing Pyrrah and Joan apart. Jaden went in with punches and kicks keeping Joan's attention to him. Mae sent out 3 shots from her gun and moved in to strike with her sword. Pyrrah blocked the shots and parried the sword strike, but wasn't able to block the aura infused punch to her gut. Jaden continued the flurry of punches and kicks to Joan as she either dodged or block the blows. Jaden then to concentrate his aura into his arms making claws and begin to do quick slashes to Joan.

Now every time Mae tried to strike Pyrrah it seemed to falter from its appointed target. Then aura started to cover and encircle Mae as a spectral giant appeared behind her and started to throw it's massive fits at Pyrrah, who either blocks with her shield or dogged the strikes.

 **Ruby's POV**

Wow they're really good both of them each have skills to counter them. Though what's with Mae's semblance a spectral phantom that's fights along with her thats so cool.

 **Glynda's POV**

To think a year in prison and another on his own could turn one of the weakest hunters in his class to proabblt the strongest. Just what happened to you Mister Arc?

 **3rd POV**

The fight almost begin to look like a dance.A mix of strikes and dodges it begins to look like a real work of art. Though if you look at the hologram screen Pyrrah and Joan were losing both in yellow while Jaden and Mae only loss 10% of aura.

"Hey Mae let's go on and end this" Jaden called out.

 **Teams RWBY and NPR POV**

Oh my goodness he sounds like Jaune but he looks so different but that can't be he's dead.

 **3rd POV**

Aura started to cloack around Jaden and Mae as they seem to dissappear. Then without warning slashes begin to appear on Pyrrah and Joan's body as if something invisible was attacking them Jaden appeared beside Joan and did a strong push moving Joan into Pyrrah. Mae also reappeared using that large phantom punched them both into the wall. Jaden and Mae moved close to them with their swords in hand. Though Mae had a katana while Jaden had a sura sword bith aimed near their necks about 2 inches off.

"that is the match the winners are Jaden Fafnir and Mae Tamamo, and will the rest of Team JNPR please take your teammates to the infirmar" Goodwitch called out. As soon as she said that Ren and Nora took Pyrrah and Joan to the medical ward.

"Now Mr. Fafnir and Ms. Tamamo would you please head to headmaster Ozpin's office" Glynda told the duo.

 **~clock Tower~**

I'm must say Mr. Arc that display was a bit brutal but dispite that it seems you have grown very powerful" Ozpin said look at the young man.

"thank you professor" Jaden replied as he bowed

"Now since you've beaten your foes I can now say welcome to Beacon Mr. Fafnir and Ms. Tamamo" Ozpin told them.

"Tomorrow you will be assigned teammates but for now there is a open room to use, I will see you both tomorrow" Ozpin replied as they left the room.

 **!Beacon's infirmary!**

Joan's POV

Why does it burn?! It burns so bad that guy what did he do. Those claws of his what the FUCK DID HE DO AND WHY DOES IT BURN!

 **Pyrrah's POV**

The way those 2 fought they were in synce. Almost how me and Jaune used to be. I miss that, that feeling of connection thats the feeling we're lacking now. All of us are broken apart not even close how we were when he was still around. Though i made my choice after I saw him over Ruby's body and I won't forget that scene.

 **~ Mae and Jaden's temporary room~ 3rd POV**

"I gotta say that was fun" Mae called out as he plopped on the bed.

"Though i gotta admit that Pyrrah girl she was your old partner right" Mae asked him.

"Yeah back when I was still went by Jaune though that name is dead now" Jaden replied as he took off his vest. Unknown to him Mae took off her shirt and jacked as she sliently crept her arms around Jaden's neck and hugged him.

"You ok?" Mae asked him

"Yeah just a little tense thats all" Jaden replied

"well then I can help with that" Mae whispered in Jaden's ear as his cheeks grew a tint of red.

"after we shower" Mae said as she went to the bathroom swaying her hips.

 **Jaden's POV**

Even after a year being with her she's still a big sexy tease. How am I gonna stop that we've already went a long way in this relationship. Now I gotta figure out figure out how to get back to her for that.

 **Mae's Pov**

Even with our time togeather its fun to mess and tease him His reactions are so adorable I just can't help myslef. Though I gotta admit that girl Ruby Rose she seems interesting and I can tell she how she look at him she holds strong feelings to him even though he doesn't go by his old name. Hmm if she does have romantic feelings to Jaden I could be willing to share but she has to prove her determination to me first. This fox was claimed by the dragon but I'm still gonna be number 1 even if i accept her in this sharing thing. I wonder does the red reaper want to be claimed by the dragon as well. Oh great now I'm horny this night will be fun.

 **... To be continued**

A/N: **Ok i get all Pyrrah fans proabbly hate me for that and others for leaving the chapter off that but there is a reason for that. So there will be a smut scene but its kinda hard trying to make one. Also shout out to Cain (Guest) he gave me a name for Jaden's aura blade and its Levatine almost close to a myth beast can you all guess witch one. Also shout out to** **Karlos1234ify** **they figured out one of Jaden's mentor and its Solid snake. Now Jaden mentioned another master can anyone guess who. Here's a hint he's from a game and is a monk. So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and sorry for the wait but until I can continue this story I need a team name since Jaune is now Jaden Fafnir.**

So here are the members

Jaden Fafnir

Mae Tamamo

Deagan Aedus

Allie Heolstor

By the way also shout out to Blacklight181 who is still cool about letting me use his OC go check out his stories they are good. Till next time I will see you later.


	4. The new team forms

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm back with a new chapter of true burning anger reboot finally with this update. Anyway sorry for the silence I had school getting on me and ready for winter break hoping to write more but I preorder the game Final Fantasy 15 and I just love it I stayed up a couple nights just playing it thats how awesome it is. Anyway with how good the game is I might start another project with the game or rather some mechanics as the basis at the bottom I will explain the idea and hope you guys will like it.**

 **Now to the chapter Also shout out to Cain for giving me the team name**

 _Chapter 4: The new team Forms_

Jaune/Jaden's POV

Man I gotta say Mae does not make it easy then again neither do I. I slowly got out of bed and went to take a shower, and when I got out I saw Mae was awake but still in her night clothes.

Morning handsome" she called out as she got up and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

Morning yourself considering what happen yesterday I assumed you need more rest" I replied

"While it does sound nice but we gotta meet with Ozpin for our new teammates remember" Mae replies as she went into the bathroom with her clothes.

Yeah I remember come one let's not keep him waiting" I replied as we left the room and head to the arena.

Beacon Training arena

When we arrived to the arena we saw Ozpin standing with two people a boy and a girl. The boy is wearing dark clothe with black hair and had wolf ears on his head and his eyes were blue full of something but couldn't put my finger on it. The girl had a slender build with black hair and blood red eyes wearing a black jacket with two fingerles gloves with a grey shirt and dark pants.

I guess your our new teammates" The girl asked

Yes we are, my name is Mae and this jaden my partner" Mae answered back

"A pleasure my name is Daegan Aedous and this lovely lady is Aile Holstar" Daegan replied.

Seems you 4 are getting along already" Ozpin called out

Anyway Jaden Fafnir, Mae Tamamo, Daegan Aedous, and Aile Holstar from this day forth you will be named Team FATD (fated thank you cain) led by Jaden Fafnir" Ozpin continued.

Also there is the issue of housing there is an abandoned building on campus that can serve as a place of resident and used to hpuse 4 teams do you want this place or just a regular dorm" Ozpin asked us.

"Hmm what do you guys think" I asked the others

Hmm tempting thought it would be interesting to say the least" Daegan replied.

I'm up for it though we may need to get somethings for it" Aile replied

I'll like this also mean the chance to keep sharing a room" Mae whispered in my ear.

Ok headmaster we'll take the building" I replied

Very good it's not nice to leave something unattened it has it own's workshop along a bath house along with a dining area so do be careful with it" Ozpin said as he gave me the key

Anyway I have to return back to my office" Ozpin said as he left.

After a few minutes we manage to find the building it looked and well maintaned Ozpin must had the place repaired and so it can be livable. About 2 hours later as we toured the place and put o stuff in the rooms we're sleeping in we decied to head to Vale to get some suppllies.

Hey does anyone know how to cook: Daegan asked us

Jaden does you should try it he's amazing" Mae replied.

I don't mind just need to get the ingredients to make it" I replied.

Well then I can't wait to try it then" Aile said as we went into the store.

We are going to need vegtables, meat along with some sides to go with it. What do you guys want for sides" I asked them

Well we could try some fries or chips for that matter" Daegan replied

Sure also if we have enough me I could make some sandwitches with it" I replied as we got the stuff needed.

All in all it was a success though sadly we were out a bit too long so we missed lunch but we mange to get to know each other better.

"Hey leader I wanna get a good feel of your fighting skills if you don'y mind" Daegan asked me

"Sure lets just stop the stuff at the house then we can head to the training arena" I replied as me got back to Beacon

3rd POV

Location: Beacon's Training arena

Alright leader lets see what you got" Daegan called out holding a double edged sword

Sure let's have a good fight" Jaden replied summing levatine

Alright let's go" both fighter called out as they sped towards each other. Sparks flew from the clash Daegan trioed to kick Jaden in the gut but he dodged back and did a downward slash hitting Daegan's arm. Jaden ran forth using quick slashes as Daegan tried to block with his sword. While he did block most there were some slashes that cut his arm and leg.

Daegan did a powerful swing which was enchaned by aura sent a slash towards Jaden. and he block it. However it was a trick as Daegan appeared behind him and slashed his back but the cut wasn't bad as aura blocked most of it. For every time the blades colide there would be shock waves that shake the area. It was as if two titans or monsters are fighting in human form. Theese two think it was sparing which is just madness. The fight even spurned a huge crowd which felt the shocks and were worried that something was set off. Though like all thing it must come to an end, both warriors stood standing as their aura was in yellow. Then suddenly both of the ran forward and did one last punch which left cracks in the floor from the impact.

Oh man leader your strong" Daegan called out as both of them fell to the floor.

"yeah you too good fight also seems like a good time to eat" Jaden replied. Unknown to the duo beside their partners everyone was staring bug eyed by what they said. All of them thought it was a team qurrel but how could a spar leave the area look like a quake happen.

 _2 hours later_

Well that was fun" Daegan said as team FATD had gotten back to their home.

"Yeah but getting chewed out by Goodwitch wasn't" Aile added

Ok why don't you two take a shower and get back Jaden don't forget your cooking tonight" Mae called out

Right we'll be quick" Jaden replied as they went to take a shower. After a few minutes they come out clean clothes as Jaden went to the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

So Mae how did you and Jaden meet" Aile asked her

Well lets just say it wasn't as ideal As I wanted to be" Mae replied as she blushed from the memory

Hey where do you guys wanna eat this I made a sandwitches since we kinda had a long day" Jaden called out

Lets eat in here we can chat and watch t.v while we eat" Daegan replied.

Ok for tonight meal I made sandwiches with multiple meats and veggies with cheese, and have baked fires on the side" Jaden replied as she brought out the plates.

Looks good can't wait to try it" Daegan said as he picked up his sandwich and took a bite.

WOW this is amazing" Daegan said with stars in his eyes

I agree this is really good" Aile replied while eating her sandwich

See told you two his cooking was amazing" Mae replied

We shouldn't have doubted you" Both of them said.

After they finished their meal Jaden and Mae started to clean up. Mae may I ask you something" Jaden asked her.

Sure what is it" She replied.

I was wondering if you would help me in the morning with making breakfast" Jaden asked

Sure I don't mind but lets head to bed first we'll talk on what to make in then morning" She replied as they went to their shared room.

Oh yeah Jaden are still gonna try and reveal yourself to ruby" Mae asked him

That's the planbut the problem is can she keep a secret" Jaden replied

Try not to worry about it and come to bed" Mae answered as they got in bed. Mae was the first to fall asleep. Jaden had layed there for a few minutes before falling to sleep himself wondering on what the next day will bring.

 **To be continued..**

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait and sorry it was a bit short I wanted to go for a light heart and warm theme for this chapter so I hope everyone liked it. Oh yeah and about the plan I mentioned in the begining. It will be a Au story following a faunus jaune with a bit of a royalty background. However on his 7th birthday at night he and his family were attacked by hit men and men from the schnee family. Jaune's parents died while his sisters were captured and led off somewhere. In the middle of the escape Jaune was saved by a man in black (Nyx Ulric) who decides to help him. The man later on took him to his unit (the glaives) as they decide to raise the young man and help him. Also the glaives are a military unit of Mistral. Jaune won't be too Oc but he will be skilled and will have the summon to hand nature of the game.**

 **I almost forgot my poll is still up on Remnant's seeker so please vote on what to do next.**

 **Alright everyone please favorite, follow and review on how to make the story better.**

 **Peace.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello All again I'm back with TBR sorry for the long wait school is winding down and I'm graduating soon so there's that also I want to thank you all for being paitent and supportive of Knight Becomes Gamer so without further ado here's chapter 5 also Ruby finally gets in on the secret.**

Chapter 5: The fox and reaper talk

 **Mae's POV**

I woke in bed with Jaune by my side, guy's still knocked oout it's cute how he sleeps. He holds me like a teddy bear never letting go, holding me close. He told me of his past to say i was shock was a understatment, to his story, even how he was sent to jail was shocking. Though I did surprise him myslef when I told him I was trained by a ageless warrior though I did have them meet up so it could be proven true. Anyway I got out of bead and headed toward the bathroom and took a quick shower as I got out jaune woke up as he made a yawn.

"Hey Morning" he said

Morning" I replied as I sat near him

So whats today's agenda" I asked

Well since it's our first day here we do have classes so might as well get ready" He replied as he went to the bathroom. I changed into my uniform as Jaune got out of the shower.

I'm gonna go wake up, you making breakfast" I said

I am" he replied as he left the room. I got out and woke up the rest of our teammates. As they got up I went downstairs and saw Jaune was making pancakes so I decided to help him. We ended up making pancakes with eggs and turkey patties. After we had breakfast we instantly went to Dust class under the teachings of Professor Peach, hopefully it won't be boring.

 **(1 hour later)**

Oh my god this is so boring, how long can one man toot his own horn. This professor Port guy really like telling long stories about his own life. My teacher told better stories and he's way older than this guy. anyway looks like my own team is bored out of their minds as well. Jaune/jaden is trying to write some kind of notes that made sense, Aile is trying to listen, and Daegan just fell asleep with a book propped up to cover him.

ARE ALL THE TEACHERS LIKE THIS" I thought,

 **(1 Hour later)**

This guy is to fast, or maybe had to much caffine but somehow I'm keeping up with him. This Doctor Oobelck is the history teacher, while his teachings are fast they sure are full of detail. However during the lesson some gingered haired asshole kept flicking paper footballs at me with a smug look on his punk face. Ok big man you think your so tough wait til combat class I'll take you down a couple pegs.

 **(Combat Class)**

Yeah now this is my type of class its always good to spar with skilled foes that team CRDL however not so much. On their own it sucks, but together their teamwork is abysmal, they even got beaten by a cool looking bunny girl with nothing but her fists and kicks. Hope I fight her sometimes i maybe have a new friend to talk to.

Would Ms. Tammao and Ms. Schnee please come down" Professor Goodwitch called out. Finally another time to shine I changed into my combat uniform and got my sword and gun and walked out. If I remember correctly Jaune said she was a crush but looking at her I'm not impress. While I do feels she's skilled its proabbly her attitude and outlook that counteracts this.

You may begin" Goodwitch called out as Weiss summoned a glyph and sped herself towards me. i drew my sword as I parried her stab and kicked her in the stomach causing her to stumble. I pumped aura in my legs as I ran behind her and fired two shots at her only for it to be blocked by ice. I see a multi dust use weapon interesting and also used in tandem with her glyphs can be a dangerous combination if used correctly. She has flaws but know what she's doing. I summoned my fire spirit as he did a flurry of punches bringing Weiss' aura to yellow as I disappeared and did a flurry of slashes sending her aura to red making me the winner.

Very well done both of you, however Ms. Schnee be sure to take notice of your foe's fighting style and Ms. Tammao please be sure to not aura control" Goodwitch said as we went back to our seats. After the day was done I walked up to Team RWBY hoping to try and talk to this Ruby girl.

Excuse me Ruby right" I asked as both teams RWBY an JNPR turned to me.

Yes that's me Mae right" Ruby replied

Yeah that's me you mind if we talk for a bit" I asked her

Sure I don't mind" Ruby said as she got up only to be stopped by her sister.

You sure sis she seems suspicious" Her sister said I believe her name is yang.

ah come on yang she seems nice besides it could be important" Ruby replied as we left for the courtyard. As we move I got a chance to know this Ruby Rose and frankily she just as what I expected. She's exactly how Jaune told me a smol weapon nerd that has big dreams.

so what is it you want to talk about" Ruby asked me

Its about a old friend of yours" I replied

Of mine who?" She asked me

Do you know someone named Jaune' I asked as her eyes widen and before she could yell I covered her mouth.

Listen before you answer, yes I did say Jaune but you must stay quiet and listen" I said as she listened

Do you understand" I asked as she nodded as I took my hand away

Hust how do you know him" She asked me

I'm his new partner" I replied as her eyes widen, so did she figure out

No way Jaden is Jaune but that's impossible I heard he died in prison" ruby said as she started to shake.

Tell me is it true is Jaden actually Jaune" She said as she started to shake me

Please stop shaking me" I replied as she calmed down a bit.

Yes Jaden Fafnir is formally jaune arc however that must remain secret got it" I explained

Oh that reminds me Uh Mae just what is your relationship with Jaune besides being his partner" she asked me.

That's also why I want to talk to you" I replied

Listen Ruby I know you love him and I do as we;; but to be sure I'm willing to share him understand, and as I said that ruby's face begining to go into a deep blush.

So what now" I asked her

I understand so I wanna ask can I stay with you guys tonight I wanna see him for myself' she asked me as I stood in thought.

Sure but you might wanna tell your team alright" i replied.

Sure I'll be right back" she replied as she went away to make a call. While she did that I sent a message to Jaune giving him quick details. Well that was quick seems he doesn't mind at all though his only concern is that can she keep a secret. I replied back telling him that she can,... this might be interesting night.

 **Team FATD's dorm (Night time)**

Hmm cute pajamas" I told ruby as she walked out of the bathroom wearing rose printed pajama pants and a tank top with a red heart in the middle of the shirt.

Ahh thank they're kinda my favorite" Ruby replied.

So where is Jaune or rather Jaden" She asked. I just sent him a message he had to go get some things to make dinner.

I see just how did you meet him anyway" Ruby asked me.

Well where to start, we met after I had fought some grimm and was bathing in annearby pond when he walked out and well..." I started before a voice called out.

Mae you here, you mind helping me make dinner" Jaune called out.

Sure you have enough for an extra helper" I replied

Yeah you and ruby come down and help" Jaune replied

wait he knows I'm here" Ruby said

Yeah I told him about our conversation and said he didn't mind if you were there" I replied.

Well ok as long as he's ok with it" Ruby replied as we walked down the stairs to help make dinner.

 **(After Dinner)**

So Ruby its been a while huh" Jaune said

Jaune I can't belive it, it's actually you' Ruby said as she nearly cried and ran to him.

How are you Ruby you seem well" Jaune replied.

Me what about you, you chnged a lot I mean come one Jaune the tan skin, the ash blond hair and these if well muscled body" Ruby said as she sttudered.

Hey Ruby I uderstand as well, when I felt them myself, (sigh) the perfect mix muscles and little amount of fat" i replied

Well where do i start with my story" Jaune asked her.

Well how about when you went to Jail after the incident" Ruby replied. Jaune took the time to explain to Ruby about his life behind bars from his training,, to his meeting with Ozpin, and how he had to change his name and appearance. I'll be honest I was surprised that all of that happen thought what felt liek hours but really on a hour at most Ruby fell asleep clucking on to Jaune.

Wow she's really has a tight grip huh" I said as it look liked his shirt will rip.

Yeah small girl but has a grip of a machine" jaune replied

Yeah... so what's the verdict" Jauen asked me.

Well I won't lie she's interesting to say the least it will take time, but she's already growing on me" i replied as IO got into bed grabbing Jaune's other side.

Night lover" I said as I snuggled closer to Jaune.

Night my beautiful fox" Jaune replied as we went to sleep.

 **To be continued...**

 **A/N: Well sorry if this had some lackluster but i do promise that it will gain some tempo in future chapters so please be patient for them and sorry for the long wait. Please fav, share and review for better content.**


End file.
